Julien Solomita
Julien Solomita is Jenna's boyfriend. He has a Youtube channel called "Julien Solomita". He posts vlogs, often featuring Jenna and the dogs, as well as more recently, cooking videos. He usually films Jenna's regular videos. The pair often stream on Twitch. He and Jenna have a podcast channel called "Jenna + Julien". Early Life Julien is an Aries, born in Northern California. His parents are divorced. He spent his childhood in LA after moving there at around age 4. He loves baseball and had plans to play professionally, but he ended his career in college after an accident left him with a spinal injury. After he recovered he had a job at a radio station, where his interest in media began. He has also previously worked in a bar, which is where he met Jenna. On Jenna's channel The first video in which Julien was seen on Jenna's channel was 'How To Mildly Annoy Your Dogs', where Julien's hands can be seen and his loud breathing and stifled laughter can be heard while he holds the camera. His second appearance (not counting the 2 seconds he can be seen in the background in her Ireland video, working security for Jenna) was in a video called 'How Home Workouts Work' where his legs can be seen as he is holding Jenna's plushie named Jerome. He had also played Billy Ray Cyrus during Jenna’s videos as Miley. It was unsurprising that Julien would begin his own Channel. Throughout 2013, Julien's presence in Jenna's life, though not officially stated, can be clearly seen through his influence on Jenna's videos, moving away from a static camera style and more towards Julien's characteristic style of filming, with him behind the camera. The first video on Jenna's channel where Julien's face is visible is in a short segment of Jenna's trip to Australia titled 'Oops I'm In Australia', his second face appearance is in 'How to Mildly Annoy Your Dogs Part 2', though he did not get introduced by name until 3 October 2013 in a video titled 'Adventure Vlog' Julien after ending his Baseball dreams retrained as a Weightlifter and has won several awards in professional competitions. He also is involved with jiu-jitsu. Julien often does the bulk of filming for Jenna's channel (although Jenna still handles editing duties). Julien’s Channel Julien began his Channel on 2012, he has 2 Million Subscribers, the Channel focused first on his Weightlifting but then focused on Vlogs counter-balanced Jenna’s own Vlog Channel, he also does Cooking Videos and Filming Projects. He also has done Practical Jokes on Jenna, hiding all the Cameras, drinking Milk in front of her since she hates Milk and pretending to drop a hoverboard. As Jenna had a character called Boy Jenna, Julien created a character called Moq who is obsessed with fame that she creates Makeup Tutorials in the same way as others, she claims to be dating current celebrities and is very snappy. Julien also co-created the Jenna/Julien Podcast he promotes the Sponsor sometimes in a way that annoys Jenna. They also have a Gaming Channel and a Twitch Steam which sometimes has the couple reacting to the full version of Fan Videos. Like Jenna has Pop Sockets of her dogs, Julien has designed a collection of Pins for free radicals which include Popsicles, Skulls and #ad. Julien also has an Album called Nightmare Fuel which includes The Creepy Song, a song of him laughing madly to a tune, it was well-received when during a Vlog when Mr Marbles gave it an alive bark and people that heard it when they drove by. Julien occasionally uploads vlogs to his channels (although he has moved away from the format as a whole). Julien is a rather talented chef and is the creator of "Aries Kitchen." The series is the main focus of his channel and often features Jenna in the latter half of videos. Relationship Jenna Julien and Jenna’s relationship is honest and wonderful, they are both realists to make their love work, he is caring to her, when he fell on her during the Yoga Challenge he was clearly upset he hurt her, he cooked her favorite Bean Burgers when she was coming home and when people came to their house, Julien did a serious Vlog on his channel saying how it was not okay to do so. The Dogs Marbles kept forgetting who Julien was in the beginning but with a couple of good years between them has left Marbles loving him. Kermit loves Julien but clearly he saw Kermit’s nasty self come full circle. Peach is Julien's dog, she, while attention-seeking, is very sweet to Julien who has doted on her since picking her up. Bunny shows her gratitude to Julien by zooming every time she’s with him. Ad the Hamster was also greatly adored by Julien, who did a photoshoot holding him a lot and Julien appears in the video when Jenna made things for Ad. When Ad died Julien made a tribute video for him and Ad’s ashes were scattered in Julien's Vlog. Rome Rome is the manager of Jenna’s team but Julien does tease her, playing jokes on her and annoying her but he takes it well. Appearance Julien has a medium build due to his Weightlifting, he has very expressive eyes, his hair has changed colour and shape for the early years he did have a man bun but now he has his hair short but did several times. Sometimes Julien has a mustache or beard depending on his mood. Trivia *Julien is the perfect representation of an Aries. *Julien is Half Jewish and so Jenna and the dogs celebrate Hanukkah. *He attends Jiu Jitsu classes. *He is 5 feet 10 inches. *Julien is awful at Celebrity Trivia as seen in the Podcast, he also believes that Julia Roberts, Sandra Bullock and Anne Hathaway are the same person, as Jenna has shown him pictures of them and he doesn’t clock who it is. *Julien has celiac disease. He is also a vegan like Jenna. This causes difficulties for both of them to get food outside, since they have to look for vegan and gluten-free food. They cook food at home a lot. *Julien's go-to dish is Pad Thai. Category:People